


Flufftober 20 - Roommates/Neighbors

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Competition, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Deceit | Janus Sanders, Mention of Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Mention of Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Sibling Rivalry, but it's very harmless, halloween decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: It's October, and everybody in the cul-de-sac is excited about Halloween. One question remains though : which house will be the most popular with trick-or-treaters? And honestly, does it matter when Patton is so excited about making kids happy?
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947655
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Flufftober 20 - Roommates/Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Today's story is shorter, but I had so much fun writing it! x) It has Moceit, and mentioned Prinxiety and Intrulogical. Sorry, no polyship today! But you can imagine whatever you like ;)
> 
> Trigger warning for mild manipulation, but it's all very harmless.

"Hello, Roman!" greeted the smooth, amicable voice. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Roman looked up from the delicate hand-made black roses he was carefully arranging in the hedge around his garden. Janus waved at him from the other side of the fence, all smiles and dapper warm clothes. "Greetings!" Roman responded happily, only pausing for a quick friendly smile before he went back to his task. "How is Patton?"

"As lovely as always, of course," Janus said. "What about Virgil?"

"Adorably excited about his favorite holiday," Roman said with a fond gesture at his home. All the windows were already covered in cobwebs and ghostly faces artfully drawn in glow-in-the-dark paint.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed, it is October already, isn't it?" Janus feigned disinterest, but Roman knew better, as his neighbor's lawn was already crawling with fake snakes and his bird bath was adorned with singing black toads. "Patton wants to make all the candy himself this year, we wouldn't want to look too pathetic compared to the Dukes house."

Roman frowned. "What do you mean?"

Janus shrugged. "Oh, you know how Remus and Logan _always_ have the best decorations and treats, the neighborhood kids plan their whole trick-or-treating routes around his house."

"Oh, um, well, I don't know about that, I heard otherwise…" Roman stuttered, turning to glance at his brother's house, across the cul-de-sac. It was very well decorated, he had to admit. There were what looked like electric cables draped over the brushes, and… was that a full outdoor laboratory with actual foaming, bubbling and carbon snowing beakers? He couldn't see from here, but he was ready to bet Remus had even made a realistic dissected body to display on the table next to it.

"Oh, of course, of course, not all kids love it the same, but it does always seem to be the most popular each year. We're just trying to hold a candle in comparison." Janus lamented dramatically.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Roman said with a confident smile. "Your decorations are lovely as well, and my skills definitely rival my brothers'. I mean, a mad science theme? Come on, where is the actual mystery in that?! In fact, Virgil and I are not even close to having finished!" he claimed, hurrying up his work. "Just you wait, we'll see who's the most popular then!"

"Well, I do wish you luck!" Janus said, waving as Roman finished arranging his roses and rushed inside his house. "Lovely talking to you!"

Then he smirked, half-hiding behind his gloved hand. Lovely indeed, his neighbors were so much fun to play with.

"Janus!" Patton called from the kitchen window. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Janus responding, his expression immediately growing fond and sweet as he trotted closer to his husband. "I'm sorry, I spotted Roman and I just had to say hi."

Patton smiled, his sky blue eyes twinkling behind his glasses as he rinsed his hands. "That's fine, I just thought you were really taking your time with picking up the mail. I'm so glad you get along so well with our neighbors. To think you used to describe yourself as a loner."

"Well, they do say love changes a man," Janus said, winking.

He just lived for the way Patton's face flushed red with a smile before he would hide it in his hands in embarrassment. "Oh you…"

"Oh, by the way!" Janus said, calling Patton back to attention. "Roman seems very invested in this year's Halloween!"

"He's not making it a competition with the Dukes again, is he?" Patton pouted.

"No, he's merely devoted to making this neighborhood the most fun and exciting for all the children," Janus assured, biting back a chuckle. "Do you have enough supplies for your baking? I do believe we will have even more visitors than last year!"

Patton squeaked in excitement. "Oh gosh, maybe I should plan a couple more recipes then! We need to have enough to give to all our neighbors for their effort." He paused and giggled. "That way they'll be in good… spirits!"

The pun was silly, but Janus laughed and shook his head. "You go take care of that, sweetheart. I'll go get the mail."

He blew Patton a kiss, and the curly-haired man caught it happily, blushing as he hugged the imaginary present. Then Janus turned and set off to do what he was originally supposed to when he walked out.

The mailbox was full of Halloween cards and a package from Patton's mother. Probably ghost peeps and window gel decorations. Janus balanced everything in his arms and started to walk back when he heard something in the garden on the other side of his house.

Oh, Remus was setting up some sort of automated jump scare device for his front lane. Janus smirked, his mind reeling.

"Hello, Remus!" he called like he just saw him, walking to the fence with the mail still in his arms. "Nice day, isn't it?"

The mustached brother looked up and grinned at his friend. "Hi snake-face! Any tea for me today?"

"Of course not! Who do you take me for?" Janus gasped, feigning offense. But then he leaned closer. "I did just talk to Roman though, and he seems particularly inspired for this year's Halloween."

"Pff, yeah right…" Remus chuckled, unable however to resist glancing at his brother's house. "I mean, vampires? Pff, where's the originality?"

"Ah, but his house is the most popular with the kids _every_ year, isn't it? I don't think there is any competing this time either…" Janus sighed dramatically, internally grinning from ear to ear.

Oh, how he loved his holiday fun…


End file.
